Bittersweet Symphony
by Yasi Carstairs
Summary: Bella Swan, la chica nueva que se ve atrapada en la red de mentiras y trampas de los hermanastros Rosalie Hale y Edward Cullen... pero ¿Quién será la verdadera victima de la historia? T2H.
1. Prefacio

_**Bittersweet Symphony**_

_**Edward & Bella**_

**Summary:** Bella, la chica nueva que se ve atrapada en la red de mentiras y trampas de los hermanastros Rosalie Hale y Edward Cullen. Pero… ¿Quién será la verdadera victima? Todos Humanos.

**Disclaimer:** La saga Twilight no me pertenece, sino a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer… yo solo juego un ratito con ellos xD. La idea de este fic, tampoco es mía, pertenece a un libro llamado "Las Amistades Peligrosas" aunque más adaptada a la película "Cruel Intentions" o "Placeres Sexuales" (1998) yo solo la adapto a mis pensamientos y a mi trama y juego con ella… como siempre xD

_**Bittersweet Symphony**_

_Música para el cap:_ Broken Arrow "Beastly Soundtrack" Link: .com/watch?v=LVnvikQpEig&feature=related

_**Prefacio**_

_**(Manhattan – mediados de marzo)**_

La salvaje y fría brisa agitaba salvajemente su hermosa cabellera castaña mientras ella aceleraba a fondo el perfecto _Volvo_ plateado por la autopista. Sus ojos miraban atentamente el camino que se extendía frente a ella, pero también le hacían recordar lo que había sucedido en un pasado no tan remoto…

Un pasado donde ella había sido feliz…

Un pasado donde había llorado pero también había reído como nunca…

Una era increíble donde _Él _había estado a su lado…

Una era donde ella abrió para _Él _su alma, y permitió a su corazón el albergar un sentimiento que siempre estará con ella…

Una era en la cual había conocido el _Amor…_

En ese mismo auto _Él_ había sostenido su mano mientras ella lograba que _Él_ sonriera, pero no una de esas sonrisas sarcásticas o completamente falsas que estaba acostumbrado a darles a todos, sino una sonrisa sincera acompañada de una pequeña carcajada contagiosa que logró enternecer su corazón.

Era _Él_ el que había ido a buscarla cuando ella se había hartado de las mentiras y las intrigas. Allí, _Él_ le había permitido ver sus verdaderos sentimientos y su alma.

Era _Él_ el que había logrado que ella olvidara todas esas promesas que había hecho en su momento y decidiera arriesgarse.

Y por _Él_ había armado ese desastre en el colegio. Pero _Él_ se lo merecía…

Era lo menos que podía hacer… ahora solo quería vivir el presente…

Edward Cullen la había cambiado… para siempre…

**- **** - Ω - ****ツ****- ****Ж - Ж - Ж - Ж - Ж - Ж - Ж - ****ツ****- ****Ω - ₪ -**

Hello! Aquí estoy con una nueva historia… para las que vieron la peli, saben de que va, y a que momento pertenece esta parte… a las que no, si quieren leerla son bienvenidas todas…

Espero les guste… mañana traigo el primer cap…

Besos!  
>Yasi-Alice Cullen! ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

_**Bittersweet Symphony**_

_**Edward & Bella**_

**Disclaimer:** La saga Twilight no me pertenece, sino a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer… yo solo juego un ratito con ellos xD. La idea de este fic, tampoco es mía, pertenece a un libro llamado "Las Amistades Peligrosas" aunque más adaptada a la película "Cruel Intentions" o "Placeres Sexuales" (1998) yo solo la adapto a mis pensamientos y a mi trama y juego con ella… como siempre xD

_**Bittersweet Symphony**_

_Música__ para el cap:_ Monsters by Hurricane Bells Link: http : / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = LyPb8bfJWK4 (sin espacios)

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**(Manhattan – mediados de febrero)**_

El frio aire propio de la época se filtraba por la ventana del despacho de la gran mansión de los Cullen-Hale, pero _él _no mostraba ningún inconveniente con el clima. Se veía concentrado escribiendo como si no existiera un mañana, solo las palabras y el. Cualquiera que lograra verlo en ese momento pensaría que no era para nada el mismo chico que demostraba ser delante de los demás. Y la verdad era que el chico tenía una personalidad realmente compleja. Edward Cullen era un chico complejo. La mayoría de las personas veían solo su exterior y no se preocupaban por conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos. Y es cierto que era realmente hermoso con sus ojos esmeralda, su piel pálida, su cabello de un extraño color entre cobre y bronce que siempre estaba despeinado y su perfecta sonrisa entre tímida y traviesa que hacia que la mayoría se derritiera a sus pies. Edward poseía una fama de rompecorazones muy bien ganada: no pasaba mas de 2 semanas sin tener una chica a su lado pero era casi la misma cantidad de tiempo la que duraba con ellas.

Pero en ese momento era solo _él._

A Edward le encantaba desconectarse del mundo escribiendo. Pasaba horas y horas escribiendo en su diario: un pequeño librito con cubierta de tela verde esmeralda que siempre tenia con el. No le importaba donde se encontrara o con quien, siempre escribia en el diario. Se sentía en paz consigo mismo cuando escribia allí.

Pero nada duraba para siempre…

La puerta del despacho se abrió lentamente, revelando a una rubia imponente, mejor conocida como Rosalie Hale, la presidenta del cuerpo de estudiantes del Loyola School, la niña buena a los ojos de todos, pero que se encargaba de hacer la vida de Edward miserable…

La madre de Rosalie, Esme Hale, se había casado de nuevo con el padre de Edward, Carlisle Cullen, convirtiéndolos en hermanastros. Y Rosalie no dejaba nunca en paz a su hermanastro.

Para los demás él era el niño malo y Rosalie la perfecta niña buena.

La rubia entró y cerró la puerta de golpe para tener la atención de Edward. El chico no subió la mirada pero enseguida cerró el diario antes que la mirada inquisitiva de Rosalie lograra ver que era lo que escribia.

- ¿Alguna vez me dejarás ver lo que escribes? – preguntó la chica mientras se sentaba a su lado en la silla y peinaba el cabello cobrizo de su hermanastro con los dedos.

- ¿Te cansaste tan rápido de tu último juguete? – contraatacó Edward mirándola de reojo.

- Era un poco aburrido… casi se pone a lloriquear cuando le dije "Basta". Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta, Eddie…

- Pues que venga Eddie y te responda… - dijo el chico levantándose pero ella lo empujó de regreso a la silla – Sabes bien que siempre he odiado que me digan Eddie…

- Porque tienes el sentido del humor de una hormiga, hermanito…

- Hermanastro, Rosalie…

- Oh, tecnicismos… a ver ¿estás pensando en tu nueva conquista antes del comienzo de las clases?

- No piensas en otra cosa, ¿no?

- Oh, vamos Eddie. Sabemos muy bien que eso es lo que haces… es como tu profesión… y tengo que admitir que eres muy bueno en eso…

- Tu no eres una santa precisamente, Rosalie… - contestó el chico con la cara enrojecida de furia.

- Allí está el pequeño detalle: yo soy una santa a los ojos de los demás y eso es lo que importa… - Edward tomó el puente de su nariz mientras suspiraba con los ojos cerrados tratando de calmarse… - no venía para hacerte enojar, hermanito. Solo quería actualizarte sobre los nuevos datos de la vida de los estudiantes del Loyola…

- ¿Sucedió algo nuevo de lo que tenga que enterarme? Lo último relativamente interesante. Y creeme que fue muy entretenido, fue cuando cierto idiota llamado Royce King se cansó de cierta chica llamada Rosalie Hale y la cambió por una gran e insípida tonta llamada Jessica Stanley. ¿acaso hay algo remotamente mas interesante que eso? – respondió Edward con sorna haciendo que la sonrisa de la rubia se transformara en una mueca de enfado.

Rosalie se levantó de la silla y lanzó una revista abierta en el escritorio frente a Edward. Este la miró intrigado, aunque ella le daba la espalda y miraba por la ventana…

- Es la hija de la nueva directora. La nueva santa del colegio… Quiero ver cuanto le dura lo santita. Pensé que te interesaría ya que ese es como tu campo de especialidad y tu oficio particular.

Rosalie salió airadamente del despacho mientras Edward buscaba en la revista el articulo que ella había mencionado. Allí consiguió un artículo de una página sobre esa chica. Pero donde mas se tomó su tiempo fue en la fotografía de ella que enmarcaba el articulo. Su rostro lo dejo un poco sorprendido… Esperaba a una chica relativamente normal, o incluso una chica poco agraciada. Asi que su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a una chica de piel palida, ojos chocolate, cabello castaño y rostro perfilado que sonreía tímidamente a la cámara. Edward pudo incluso captar un rastro rojizo en las mejillas de ella, por lo que pudo adivinar que ella estaba un poco avergonzada, lo que lo hizo sonreir.

Aunque se había prometido a si mismo que no le prestaría mayor atención a lo que decía la "chica nueva" del Loyola para no darle el gusto a Rosalie, se vio a si mismo interesado en lo que esa chica tenía que decir. Leyó cuidadosamente la entrevista realizada a la chica, donde ella afirmaba que su cuerpo era puro, al igual que su alma y que seguiría asi hasta el matrimonio ya que según ella, esas cosas no debían tomarse a la ligera, sino que si se iba a dar ese paso debía darse con confianza, seguridad y lo mas importante: amor. Edward rápidamente entendió e interpretó sus palabras de manera eficaz: la chica era virgen y estaba dispuesta a esperar hasta el matrimonio. Ahora entendía lo que Rosalie había insinuado: quería que _él_ sedujera a la chica. Pero el no la veía de esa forma. A todas estas, ni siquiera la conocía. Buscó el nombre de la chica y cuando lo encontró miro de nuevo la foto sonriendo tenuemente…

- Isabella…

**- **** - Ω - ****ツ****- ****Ж - Ж - Ж - Ж - Ж - Ж - Ж - ****ツ****- ****Ω - ₪ -**

**Hello! Aquí traigo el primer cap de la historia. Tal vez resulte aburrido, pero es la introducción de los tres personajes que serán mas importantes en esta historia: Edward, Bella y Rosalie… aunque aun no conocemos muy bien a Bella…**

**Muchisimas gracias por tantas alertas y favoritos… me alegraron mucho la semana, y también gracias a "Addy Ortiz" por ser mi primer review en esta historia… para ti especialmente el cap…**

**Bueno, espero que les guste y ya no doy lata, en lo que pueda les dejo otro…**

**Besos ^^**

**Yasi!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Bittersweet Symphony**_

_**Edward & Bella**_

**Disclaimer:** La saga Twilight no me pertenece, sino a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer… yo solo juego un ratito con ellos xD. La idea de este fic, tampoco es mía, pertenece a un libro llamado "Las Amistades Peligrosas" aunque más adaptada a la película "Cruel Intentions" o "Placeres Sexuales" (1998) yo solo la adapto a mis pensamientos y a mi trama y juego con ella… como siempre xD

_**Bittersweet Symphony**_

_Música para el cap:_ Open Your Eyes Link: http : / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = eub48MfXDxM (sin espacios)

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**(Manhattan – mediados de febrero)**_

Un lujoso Mercedes negro se estacionó justo en la entrada de una hermosa e increíble mansión adentrada en una pradera a las afueras de la ciudad. Era impensable encontrar esos espacios en la industrializada ciudad de Nueva York. Del auto descendió una chica, la nueva en la ciudad. Charlie Swan era conocido por ser un excepcional policía, por lo que había sido asignado al área de Manhattan como jefe del departamento de policía de la ciudad. Por otro lado su esposa, Reneé fue escogida como la nueva directora del Loyola School, uno de los más exclusivos y prestigiosos de todo el país, por lo que ambos decidieron mudarse a Manhattan e inscribir a su única hija en el mismo colegio donde trabajaría su madre. Decidieron que mientras ellos se encargaban de la mudanza, enviarían a su hija Isabella para que fuera acostumbrándose a la vida en Manhattan y pudiera adaptarse al cambio que suponía el dejar su hogar de Phoenix, Arizona. Así que allí estaba ella, aterrada frente a una casa completamente desconocida: la mansión Denali. Carmen y Eleazar eran tíos de Edward Cullen, uno de los más conocidos estudiantes del Loyola y tíos políticos de Rosalie Hale que, siendo l presidenta del cuerpo de estudiantes, recomendó a los señores Swan el enviar a su hija Isabella allí para sus "tíos" la ayudaran a adaptarse al ambiente neoyorquino de cara al comienzo del año escolar. Los señores Denali esperaban sonrientes a la chica en la entrada de la gran mansión.

- Bienvenida a Nueva York, Isabella – dijo Carmen saludándola efusivamente

- Muchas gracias, señora Denali, por permitirme quedarme con ustedes hasta que mis padres vengan – contestó Isabella con una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, querida. Es un honor para nosotros el tenerte aquí. Siéntete como en tu casa – concluyó Eleazar sonriendo.

Isabella volvió a mostrar una sonrisa cordial, le encantaba el trato que tanto Eleazar como Carmen le estaban dando. Ambos llamaron a unas mucamas para que se encargaran del equipaje de Isabella, pero la chica era muy practica y llevaba poco equipaje con ella. Unas chicas muy lindas aparecieron de repente y se situaron al lado de los señores. Las tres chicas eran rubias, de ojos color ambarino y cuerpos espectaculares. Una de ellas sonrió y se acercó a la posición de Isabella con una mano extendida en señal de saludo.

- Hola, tú debes ser la hija de los Swan. Yo me llamo Kate. Un placer conocerte…

- Lo mismo digo, Kate. Soy Isabella.

- Ellas son mis hermanas, Tanya e Irina – dijo la chica señalando a las dos rubias que estaban detrás de ella. Ambas susurraron un "hola" que Isabella respondió con un movimiento de cabeza. Se sentía cansada, el viaje desde Phoenix y el jet-lag estaban haciendo estragos en su cuerpo. Se preguntaba si faltaba mucho tiempo para poder descansar un rato en una cómoda cama. Gracias al cielo que Carmen pareció leerle la mente.

- Debes estar muy cansada por el viaje, cariño. Kate, mejor muéstrale su habitación para que pueda descansar hasta que se sirva la merienda.

Kate asintió y tiró de la mano de la castaña para que la chica la siguiera por las escaleras de la casa. Ya en el segundo piso, caminó por todo el pasillo para revelarle las habitaciones a la chica que veía todo embobada. Hasta que se detuvieron frente a la ultima puerta del pasillo. Kate le sonrió y le dijo mientras abría las puertas dobles de la habitación…

- Espero que te guste la decoración. Tanya y yo escogimos un montón de cosas para tu habitación, pero no estábamos seguras si te gustarían o no, si no te gustan podemos cambiarlas igual…

Pero la castaña se había quedado muda. Eso no era una habitación… ¡Era una casa para ella sola! Su mente se había quedado procesando el hecho de que esta habitación era cuatro veces más grande que la que tenía antes. Si nada mas el armario era del tamaño de su antigua habitación…

- Debe haber un error… esta… esta no puede ser mi habitación… es… - Isabella tartamudeaba de la impresión. Kate frunció el ceño.

- ¿No te gusta? Mira que todavía podemos hacer algunos cambios… Tanya y yo podemos llamar a la decoradora para decirle como hacer todo de nuevo según tus gustos… aun no es demasiado tarde para…

- No. No, Kate… más bien es demasiado hermosa ¿estás segura que es mía nada mas? – Kate sonrió.

- Por supuesto, es solo tuya. De hecho es una de las habitaciones más pequeñas de todas. Este es el armario, los encargados del servicio se encargaran de arreglar tus cosas allí, y esta es la puerta del baño de la habitación, así que aquí tienes todo. En este piso solo están las habitaciones, si necesitas algo, mi habitación está a mitad del pasillo, la identificas con la puerta verde. Te dejo para que duermas un rato…

Kate salió e Isabella solo miro mientras cerraba la puerta, luego salto a la cama con una sonrisa. Se quedo mirando al techo pensando en cómo había comenzado su etapa en Nueva York, sus padres estaban a miles de kilómetros terminando todos los trámites para sus traslados. Y ella estaba allí, sola. Por lo menos podía ver en Kate una potencial amiga… y sinceramente lo apreciaba. Sus padres la llamarían en la noche para ver cómo iba todo, así que en ese momento no tenía nada que hacer. Por lo que se relajo, y dejo que Morfeo la guiara al mundo de los sueños…

Una campanita resonó lejana para ella. Abrió los ojos. Se sentía completamente desorientada, no sabía exactamente cuánto había dormido, pero en lo que miro por la ventana, supuso que habrían sido unas cuantas horas, ya que el sol no estaba en su punto más alto… Suspiro y se vio en el reflejo de la ventana, decidió que antes de bajar a explorar un poco, en especial la cocina xq moría de hambre, tomaría una pequeña ducha y se arreglaría un poco. Entro al armario y descubrió que ya toda su ropa estaba ordenada en los cajones y los estantes, al igual que sus zapatos y todo eso. "Vaya" pensó. Se podía acostumbrar a ese trato. Tomo unas cuantas cosas y después se dio un baño rápidamente. Ya cuando sentía que estaba lista, salió y descendió por las escaleras. Llego a la cocina, pero una de las chicas que estaba allí en uniforme, seguramente una de las chicas de servicio de la casa, le informo que ya habían tomado la merienda, pero que si ella deseaba algo podía pedirlo y se lo servirían en la sala de estar, ya que estaban haciendo reparaciones al comedor. Isabella le pidió que le indicara donde estaba dichosa sala de estar, ya que esa era una de las partes que ella no conocía, la chica la guio para luego dejarla allí. Mientras esperaba por la comida se puso a mirar todos los objetos que adordaban la estancia. Una gran chimenea era la principal atracción de allí, pero encima de esta un monton de fotografías ilustraban distintos personajes y épocas relacionadas con la familia. La gran mayoría relataban la vida de Tanya, Kate e Irina. Desde que eran bebes, hasta como ella las había conocido hacia poco. Pero habían unas en especial que llamaron su atención. Carmen abrazada a un hombre rubio de ojos claros muy hermosos, y el hombre en general era guapo. Delante de ellos, en una silla, estaba una mujer de cabellos cobrizos y ojos esmeralda que sostenía un bultito en sus brazos enrollado en una mantita azul cielo. Se veía el amor y la complicidad entre ellos. Sobre todo xq a los lados de la señora con el bebe, Tanya, Irina y Kate estaban sentadas en la grama sonriendo. Definitivamente una familia feliz. Y en una fotografía apartada al fondo estaba la misma mujer del bebe y el mismo hombre abrazados vestidos adecuadamente para una boda: su boda. Pero las que mas llamaron su atención fueron dos fotografías que estaban unidas, una de un chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos profundos de color esmeralda que sonreía alegremente abrazado a la mujer de cabello cobrizo. Y en la otra la mirada del joven era profunda pero sin alegría en sus ojos, al menos no era igual que en la fotografía anterior. Abrazaba sus piernas sentado en un jardín lleno de flores, su cabello brillaba a la luz del sol y su sonrisa era una sonrisa fría. Pero eso no lo hacia menos hermoso, era realmente guapo. La miro detenidamente hasta que vio unos nombres grabados en la parte de debajo de la foto. "Edward y Elizabeth. 12 de septiembre de 2009". ¿Quién seria ese Edward? Ese chico de mirada dura que la había dejado tan intrigada…


	4. Chapter 3

_**Bittersweet Symphony**_

_**Edward & Bella**_

**Disclaimer:** La saga Twilight no me pertenece, sino a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer… yo solo juego un ratito con ellos xD. La idea de este fic, tampoco es mía, pertenece a un libro llamado "Las Amistades Peligrosas" aunque más adaptada a la película "Cruel Intentions" o "Placeres Sexuales" (1998) yo solo la adapto a mis pensamientos y a mi trama y juego con ella… como siempre xD

_**Bittersweet Symphony**_

_Música para el cap:_ A Million Miles an hour. Link: http : / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = b8yobm0rThU (sin espacios)

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**(Manhattan – mediados de febrero)**_

Edward abrió ruidosamente la puerta de la habitación de su hermanastra, la que ni siquiera se inmutó por lo que él había hecho. El chico agitaba la revista que ella le había dejado en su mano con rabia. La miró de manera intimidante pero ella le sostuvo la mirada.

- ¿Qué pretendes, Rosalie? ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Eddy, no te pongas melodramático… solo te deje eso para que fueras actualizándote sobre los sucesos de la escuela… es bueno estar enterado… - dijo ella inocentemente mientras se acercaba a el de manera que podía acariciar sus brazos y sus bocas quedaban muy cerca…

- Sabes muy bien que no me interesa nada de esto… - dijo poco enfocado en lo que realmente quería decir. Rosalie lo estaba distrayendo…

- Oh, vamos, hermanito… sabes que eres el indicado para leer ese artículo. Sobre todo porque esa chica podría estar más cerca de lo que crees…

- ¿A qué te refieres? No comprendo…

- A ver… te lo explicare con calma… ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no llamas a la tía Carmen? Ella te extraña mucho… me lo dijo la última vez que hable con ella…

- ¿Qué tiene que ver la tía Carmen en esto? Deja de andar por las ramas, Rosalie. Me exasperas…

- Logro verlo, y me encanta hacerlo… pero no, ese no es mi objetivo. El punto es, que la chica es de Arizona y necesitaba adaptarse a la vida en Nueva York antes del comienzo del año escolar, así que le sugerí a la tía que la aceptara de inquilina mientras sus padres se mudaban definitivamente a la ciudad. También le dije a la tía que me encargaría de que alguno de nosotros le mostrara parte de lo que debe saber y también ayudarla a adaptarse a la vida de Nueva York. Y allí es donde entras tú…

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

- Bueno, todos sabemos que tú serías el más indicado para mostrarle la ciudad a la chica nueva… pero no sé si en realidad quieras hacerlo…

- ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que yo quiera o no? Siempre has querido tratarme como una marioneta, Rosalie… pero no mas… - recito Edward dándose vuelta para salir de la habitación de su hermanastra pero esta tenía otros planes.

- A ver, Eddie, no te pongas susceptible. De verdad me fastidias cuando estás en ese plan. Así que por qué no hacemos una linda apuesta nosotros dos… A ver qué tan malo eres en realidad hermanito… - dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la boca de Edward.

- Yo no apuesto contigo…

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- Yo no tengo miedo, y mucho menos de ti. Solo que no tiendo a apostar con rubias traicioneras y mentirosas que solo quieren acostarse con el mejor postor… - Rosalie puso cara de rabia y empujo a su hermanastro contra la cama - ¿Te molesta que te digan la verdad, hermanastra del alma?

- Basta imbécil, tú vas a apostar conmigo y listo. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque te conviene. Con esa apuesta, obtendrás algo que siempre has querido, siempre y cuando ganes por supuesto…

- ¿Algo que siempre he querido? ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó Edward cruzándose de brazos

- A mi… - Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la sugerencia de su hermanastra. Siempre había soñado con estar con ella, pero ella nunca se lo había permitido. – Mi sugerencia es esta: Tú te ganas a la idiota de Isabella Swan para antes de que comience el año escolar y me tendrás toda para ti. Pero si yo gano…

- ¿Me tendrás todo para ti? – asumió Edward pero Rosalie solo soltó una risa sarcástica

- No tan simple hermanito. Porque si fuera así, tu igual ganarías. Así que si yo gano y tú no puedes con la imbécil de Isabella Swan antes de que comience el año de la escuela, yo me quedo con tu Aston Martin.

- ¿Y qué ganarías _tu_ con _mi_ auto? Además de que quien te dijo que yo quería algo contigo… no seas ridícula, Rosalie… No eres el centro del universo…

- Soy el centro de _tu_ universo y eso me basta por ahora. ¿Aceptas o no?

Edward rápidamente sopesó todas las opciones. Era verdad que siempre había tenido ciertas fantasías con su hermanastra y todo eso, pero el perder implicaba decirle adiós a su regalo de cumpleaños Nº16. Además de que por todo lo que había leído en la revista, podía analizar de que sería un hueso duro de roer la niñita Swan, pero también lo haría ver como el chico más rudo del colegio, ya que nadie se atrevería a hacer algo como él.

- De acuerdo. Acepto

- No se diga mas, hermanito… tienes 2 meses… - y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para salir de la habitación dejando a un confuso Edward pensando en su próximo plan de acción.

N/A: Hello, cap no muy largo, pero estoy falta de inspiración. En fin, espero que les guste, y debo darles las gracias a todas las que me agregaron a favoritos, alertas y me dejaron reviews, creo que esta es la historia que más ha obtenido alertas de todas las que he publicado y me encanta. Ojala les siga gustando… Btw, no soy buena con las escenas fuertes de tensión y así, así que sorry si no quedan bien.

Besitos!

Yasi-Alice Cullen!


	5. Chapter 4

_**Bittersweet Symphony**_

_**Edward & Bella**_

**Disclaimer:** La saga Twilight no me pertenece, sino a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer… yo solo juego un ratito con ellos xD. La idea de este fic, tampoco es mía, pertenece a un libro llamado "Las Amistades Peligrosas" aunque más adaptada a la película "Cruel Intentions" o "Placeres Sexuales" (1998) yo solo la adapto a mis pensamientos y a mi trama y juego con ella… como siempre xD

_**Bittersweet Symphony**_

_Música para el cap:_

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**(Afueras de NYC – mediados de febrero)**_

Bella caminaba por los jardines de la mansión de los Denalí. Desde que había llegado allí, a la única que había visto de las chicas rondar los pasillos era a Kate, que se detenía a saludarla cada vez que podía. Pero Bella se sentía como atrapada dentro de esa casa sin la compañía de sus padres o ninguno de sus amigos. Casi todas las mañanas recibia una llamada de Jacob, la única persona que conocía en Nueva York. Desgraciadamente, Jacob estaba en NYU y no podía visitarla hasta las vacaciones de verano. Asi que básicamente estaba sola allí.

Mientras leía un libro en las escaleras de la entrada de la mansión disfrutando de algunos rayos del sol, un lujoso auto plateado se detuvo en la entrada. Bella cerró su libro y se quedó mirando hacia el auto con curiosidad. Pero lo menos que se esperaba era que saliera un chico del coche. Mas que un chico, parecía un modelo de revista. Su cabello, de un extraño color cobrizo estaba completamente despeinado y mas largo de lo que se consideraba normal, su piel palida, su complexión delgada y su estatura aportaban aun mas a ese prototipo de modelo que hace que las chicas caigan a sus pies. Llevaba unas modernas gafas de sol y ropa de diseñador. Bella no se percató de que se había quedado enganchada mirándole hasta que él se lo hizo notar…

- ¿Sabes que mirar fijamente a alguien sin conocerlo es de muy mala educación, no? – Bella reaccionó inmediatamente y miró sus propios pies mientras un sonrojo inevitable cubría sus mejillas – Asi está mejor, pero al fin y al cabo… ¿Quién demonios eres tu, y que haces aquí?

Bella volvió a mirarlo a la cara y descubrió que ya se había quitado las gafas de sol y unos intensos y hermosos ojos esmeralda le devolvían una curiosa y entretenida mirada. Ella recordó que era lo que quería decirle y que su tono de voz le molestaba porque hablaba con arrogancia.

- Tú eres el que debería decirme quien eres, yo llevo viviendo aquí mas de dos semanas y nunca te había visto antes… ¿Quién me dice que no eres un ladrón o… o un asesino en serie? – El extraño soltó una melodiosa carcajada.

- Oh, vamos. ¿En verdad parezco un asesino en serie? Porque en realidad no creo que a ellos les importe mucho como están vestidos. Y si lo fuera… ¿no te parece que ya tu no estarías hablando, Pequeña?

- No me llames "pequeña"

- No me sé tu nombre, así que te seguiré llamando pequeña

- A ver… Dime el tuyo primero…

- No, pequeña… tu tienes que decirme el tuyo primero…

- ¿Por qué tengo que decirte mi nombre primero?

- Porque yo tengo ya un "nombre provisional" para ti… y hasta que no me digas quien eres y que estas haciendo aquí, no pienso decirte el mio…

Bella sonrió a pesar de no querer hacerlo. No quería dejarle saber lo entretenída y divertida que estaba de la absurda conversación. No sabía exactamente quien era ese chico, pero su actitud despreocupada era muy diferente al del resto de las personas que la rodeaban. Y le gustaba, aunque no pensaba dejar que él lo notara. Pero un grito desde el comienzo de las escaleras, sacó a Bella de sus pensamientos y los hizo romper la conexión que tenían con la mirada.

- ¡Edward!

Carmen, que venia bajando las escaleras con una enorme sonrisa, seguía mirando al chico. Bella enarcó una ceja y el chico, Edward, amplió su sonrisa.

- Eso no vale. Hiciste trampa… estoy en desventaja…

Bella soltó una risita que hizo reir también a Edward justo cuando Carmen se dirigía a los brazos abiertos de él.

- ¡Oh mi cielo! Pensé que en realidad no vendrías. ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte!

- Yo también estoy feliz de verte, tia Carmen. Perdóname por haberte tenido un poco abandonada, pero Carlisle insistia en que lo acompañara a algunas reuniones de la empresa… ¡Casi no he disfrutado de mis vacaciones y ya dentro de poco de acaban!

La boca de Bella se abrió de par en par de la sorpresa. ¿Tia Carmen? ¡Claro! Este era Edward Cullen. El chico que Jacob le había advertido tantas veces que se mantuviera alejada de él y del que había leído tantas cosas en los apuntes que le habían enviado a su madre cuando le ofrecieron el cargo de directora del Loyola School, ella le había pedido ayuda a la propia Bella a la hora de repasar los expedientes de los estudiantes y el de Edward Cullen no era nada bonito y parecía mas una guía telefónica que un expediente.

- Veo que ya conociste a mi sobrino – Bella notó que Carmen estaba hablando con ella – Edward, esta es Isabella Swan, la hija de la nueva directora del Loyola. Se está quedando aquí con nosotros mientras sus padres arreglan todo lo de la mudanza. Isabella, el es Edward Cullen, mi sobrino…

- Un placer conocerte, Isabella. Tia, si no te importa iré a ver si Charlotte en la cocina hizo algún pastel. Nos vemos luego

Dicho eso y dándole otro beso a Carmen en la mejilla para después subir a zancadas las escaleras y desaparecer dentro de la casa. Carmen solto un suspiro y se detuvo junto a Bella que la miraba detenidamente.

- Tenía tanto tiempo que no venía por aquí, que cuando me dijo que vendría nunca esperé que de verdad se apareciera. Pero estoy tan feliz de verlo.

- Se nota… ¿Por qué tenia tanto tiempo sin venir? Digo, si eres su única tia, yo te visitaría mas seguido…

- Bueno, es que la vida de Edward no ha sido nada fácil, en especial estos últimos años desde que su madre murió…

- ¿Su madre murió?

- Si, hace ya unos 4 años. Un trágico accidente de transito. Elizabeth vivía por y para Edward. Sufrió mucho después de su muerte. En especial después de que Carlisle se casó de nuevo y comenzó a adentrarse en los negocios y a olvidarse de que mas que su socio, Edward es su hijo… - La mirada de Carmen era triste y su expresión decía mucho del cariño que le tenía a su sobrino. Bella, sin embargo, no podía ponerse en el lugar de Edward por mas que lo intentara. Su madre había pasado mucho tiempo pensando si tomar el trabajo en el Loyola iba a afectar a su hija. Y eso era lo primero que pensaban sus padres cuando tenían que tomar una decisión: su bienestar.

- ¿Y que hay de su madrastra? ¿Lo trata mal o lo ignora por completo?

- No, Esme es la persona mas buena y maternal del mundo. Pero Carlisle la mantiene junto a él viajando por el mundo la mayor parte del tiempo…

- Asi que Edward casi siempre está solo…

- ¡Ojalá! No, la víbora vive en la misma casa que él – La confusión debía ser bastante evidente en la cara de Bella porque Carmen comenzó a explicarse – Esme tiene una hija de un matrimonio anterior. De hecho debes haber escuchado el nombre de ella en algún momento. **Rosalie Hale**. Para todos, la persona mas perfecta que pueda existir y la estudiante modelo. Pero para mi, ella no es la señorita perfeccion. Hay algo raro con ella. Aunque no sé exactamente qué es… Pero eso por ahora no importa. Solo te pido un favor, Bella. No juzgues a Edward por lo que te hayan dicho otros, solo conócelo y saca tus propias conclusiones.

Carmen dijo entonces algo sobre tener que hablar con el jardinero, pero Bella ya no la estaba escuchando. Ella, por supuesto, había escuchado hablar de Rosalie, la presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil y la que se había comunicado con sus padres para recomendarles que Bella se quedara con los Denalí por el resto del verano. La hermanastra de Edward era el polo opuesto de él. Mientras Edward era, según las opiniones de los demás, el rebelde, mujeriego, irrespetuoso y rompe reglas; Rosalie era la perfecta estudiante, perfecta hija, perfecta… todo… Simplemente perfecta.

Pero algo sobre lo que había dicho Carmen le había hecho pensar que tal vez los rumores no fueran completamente ciertos. Por lo que se prometió a si misma que le daría una oportunidad a Edward de cambiar la opinión pre-concebida que le habían dado. Bella suspiró y se giró para preguntarle a Carmen si sus padres habían llamado, pero se encontró sola en el jardín. Decidió que ya era hora de entrar y tomar un baño, asi que subió las escaleras y entro a la casa. Cuando iba a tomar el camino hacia su cuarto, escucho la risa de Irina en el cuarto de juegos. La curiosidad pudo con ella y cuando miró, logró observar a Irina acariciando el broncíneo cabello de Edward mientras él solo sonreía. Para Bella, el gesto era mucho mas intimo que el de una prima hacia su primo. Y ese solo pensamiento le hizo hervir la sangre.

Sin saber porque el hecho de que Irina estaba, básicamente, sirviéndose en bandeja de plata para su primo, la hacia enfadar. Pero sobre todo el hecho de que Edward no dijera nada. Mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación, recordó la promesa que se había hecho de permitirse forjar su propia opinión sobre el muchacho, pero hasta ahora, Edward no estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo…

Author Note: Si, ya se que no tengo perdón por toooodo lo que me tarde. Y de verdad lo siento! Intenté actualizar hace unas semanas pero entre una cosa y otra nunca terminaba el cap… Se que quieren mandar a los Volturis por mi, pero no lo hagan Please! (bueno a Caius tal vez, pero solo xq es JCB) Anyway, trataré de venir mas seguido… hacer como un horario para este fic y asi no hacerlas esperar tanto… Espero que aun me lean…

Saluditos!  
>Yasi!<p> 


End file.
